Pensamientos sobre el Royai
by Darkrukia4
Summary: Compilación de diferentes puntos de vistas sobre los pensamientos de la relación de Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye.
1. Jean Havoc

Este fic le pertenece a **Hi no Hime **quien me dio su permiso para traducirlo al español n.n

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>-Pensamientos sobre el Royai. Jean Havoc POV<p>

Ellos son tan evidentes. Piensan que nadie se da cuenta de sus gestos, como el corto contacto visual que tienen, para ellos se nota que es demasiado largo, además de un simple roce con sus dedos cuando intercambian documentos de trabajo. Pero yo lo veo todo, sé la verdad, el secreto que guardan. Pero no tienen de que preocuparse, los conozco lo suficiente para saber que no solo es una aventura de oficina. Todo el mundo piensa que él es un mujeriego y ella fría como una piedra, pero no lo son. Asimismo yo sé cuál es la conexión que tienen, es el secreto de su espalda, también su cicatriz y lo que pasó con está.

La verdad todos lo sabemos, bueno no todos, solo el equipo. Breda propone que ellos lo admitirán en público. Mi apuesta es que lo harán después de que él se convierta en Fuhrer. Fuery estaba molesto, no le gusta hablar mucho del tema. En fin, me gusta pensar como si fuera el hermano mayor de la teniente, así alguien cuidaría de ella y le prestaría un hombro cuando lo necesitará, pero en realidad ella no necesita algún tipo de protección y que nunca lloraría delante de nadie, me gustaría ayudarla aunque sea algunas veces.

Igual no ayudaría mucho porque él es un hombre celoso. Recuerdo que una vez un nuevo recluta trato de seducir a la teniente, incluso trato de tocarla cuando ella subía por las escaleras, ahora ese pedazo "inexplicablemente" está carbonizado. No sé qué paso con ese chico por lo que oí fue trasladado al sur. En otra ocasión en una misión secreta ella tuvo que actuar como una prostituta cosa que al coronel no le gusto, pero sabía que era parte de su trabajo si quería que la labor resultara exitosa. Tuve que detenerlo y alejar sus guantes cuando unos tipos se le acercaron solicitándole sus servicios.

Sí es obvio que están enamorados, ellos tratan de ocultarlo incluso a nosotros, pero no es posible ya que somos los más allegados. Claro no diré nada, porque todos estamos apoyándolos.

* * *

><p>Bueno que les pareció. Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.<p>

Comentarios y sugerencias bien recibidas.

Nos leemos.

Darkrukia4

El próximo capítulo Kain Fuery POV


	2. Kain Furey

Este fic le pertenece a **Hi no Hime **quien me dio su permiso para traducirlo al español n.n

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa.

Muchas gracias a **lulufma **y a **Andyhaikufma **por sus comentarios**. =)**

* * *

><p>-Pensamientos sobre el Royai. Kain Fuery POV<p>

Mis jefes están enamorados uno del otro. Ellos piensan que nadie se da cuenta, pero todos los ven. Los chicos creen que me gusta la teniente, lo cual es cierto, pero no de esa manera. Quiero decir ella es bonita, e inteligente, pero también es realmente aterradora. Donde el coronel se enterará me hará cenizas. En realidad yo la veo como una hermana mayor, o tal vez como madre, de cualquier manera yo no podría verla con otros ojos. Ella nos mantiene alineados, se asegura de que todos hagamos nuestro trabajo, y que tengamos todo nuestro equipo, cuando entramos en el campo de batalla. Sí es como nuestra madre, y el coronel algo así como nuestro padre.

Todos somos felices por ellos, después de todo lo que ambos pasaron, merecen un poco de felicidad. Recuerdo la mirada fija del Dr. Marcoh a los ojos de la teniente. Tenía el aspecto de todo estaba volviendo a su lugar, y parecía más feliz que lo que lo había visto. Esa niña de Xing ¿Cómo era su nombre?, bueno, me contó acerca de lo que sucedió durante la batalla del día prometido. Ella me dijo que nunca había visto a alguien parece tan vivo o con tanto miedo cuando la teniente estuvo en peligro. Armstrong me dijo acerca de su lucha, después de que el coronel estaba ciego. Él dijo que estaban en perfecta armonía.

Yo también lo he visto, cuando nos enfrentamos homúnculo llamado Glutonny. A pesar de que estábamos gritando, pude escuchar su preocupación y alivio al vernos a salvo. Ella estaba tan enojada porque dejó su puesto, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de que él nos hubiera salvado. Todo lo que estaba pensando era en protegerla, y después de todo lo sucedido con el general de brigada Hughes. Se culparía si algo le llegase a ocurrirle.

Una vez Havoc y yo llegamos al despacho del coronel, cuando estábamos en la ciudad del Este. Hemos escuchado una información interesante. Nos enteramos de que el coronel era aprendiz del padre de la teniente, y había algo acerca de un secreto, que no tenía mucho sentido para mí. Tan pronto como Havoc oyó eso me hizo callar, creo que él sabía algo acerca de lo que estaban hablando, pero no quiso decir nada.

Sólo espero que con el tiempo puedan llegar a estar juntos, he oído un rumor de que Führer Grumman tiene la intención de eliminar de la ley anti-fraternización, eso seria lo mejor para los dos. No puedo esperar, una vez que se casen y puedan tener hijos, sé que ella sería una buena madre, y él un buen padre. Cuando llegue ese día, sé que será muy feliz, y todos seremos felices por ellos.

* * *

><p>Disculpen la demora estoy por salir de vacaciones del trabajo y casi no me queda tiempo pero apenas este libre prometo traducir y subir los demás capítulos.<p>

Próximo capítulo Heymans Breda

Nos leemos.

Darkrukia4

PS: Un review me hace feliz XD


	3. Heymans Breda

Este fic le pertenece a **Hi no Hime **quien me dio su permiso para traducirlo al español n.n

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y los reviews de verdad me ponen muy contenta. En cuanto a si solo va ser el punto de vista del team Mustang no en realidad hay varios personajes y estoy traduciendo la verdad la autora no ha subido el resto por eso le estoy dando tiempo.

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>-Pensamientos sobre el Royai. Heymans Breda POV<p>

Mi nombre es Heymans Breda; soy el teniente segundo del ejército de Amestris. Soy oficial de inteligencia bajo el mando del Coronel Roy Mustang. Trabajan conmigo el Sargento Kain Furey, el Oficial Vato Flaman, el Teniente Segundo Jean Havoc y la Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye. Ahora digo que ella es la más importante no solo porque es la única mujer sino porque es la segunda al mando. Además ella es importante para el jefe porque él esta enamorado de ella como ella de él.

Para la mayoría de la gente no es evidente lo que pasa entre ellos, tratan de ocultar lo que sienten a través de su trabajo, pero yo me di cuenta de la verdad. Sabía que está desde el primer día que cruce esa puerta, la manera de hablar uno al otro lo sutil de sus miradas cuando creen que nadie los está observando. Además hablan en un código que ninguno de nosotros hemos podido averiguar, para mí esto es una vergüenza, ya que soy especialista en conseguir información.

También tiene un secreto además de su romance. Creo que Jean lo sabe pero cada vez que mencionan el tema, él lo cambia por tanto me toca rendirme pero algún día lo voy averiguar, lo único que se es que tiene que ver algo relacionado con su espalda, mm no se, no le veo mucho sentido. Por ahora solo me queda esperar haber quien me cuenta algo.

De todos modos... ¿Dónde estaba? Oh sí que mis jefes están enamorados. Bueno he dicho, son muy obvios sobre todo cuanto alguien están cerca. Ambos son súper celosos, por ejemplo cuando a la teniente le entregan los informes aparte del coronel, y se quedan mucho tiempo observándola el coronel no hace muy buena cara. Una vez, Mustang estaba en el hospital, una enfermera estaba llamando su atención demasiado para él, en ese instante Hawkeye saca sus armas iniciando su limpieza ahí mismo en la habitación. No había nada de malo, si no que "accidentalmente" hubo un disparo justo en los pies de la enfermera que atravesó su falda, creo la mujer salió molesta con la teniente. Además trato de que le prohibieran la entrada al hospital, pero no lo consiguió ya que ella es la guardaespaldas del Coronel.

En otra ocasión estábamos en una misión secreta con unos reclutas nuevos del Comando del Sur y comenzaron hablar de lo linda y sexy que era la teniente Hawkeye. Hasta ahí todo iba bien hasta que uno quería "hacer cariñoso con ella" el coronel no vio con bueno ojos eso. Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando uno de ellos trato de agarrarle el trasero. El coronel tenía una llama en su mano dirigiéndola al novato, pero fue la teniente quien lo detuvo cogiendo y apretando fuertemente su mano. Fue divertido y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

El año pasado aposte con Havoc a que ellos lo admitirán en público muy pronto. Porque hacerlo cuando él se convierta en el Fuhrer Mustang sería más complicado y un caos. Eso sucederá tan pronto el viejo Grumman abole las leyes de anti-fraternización; Flaman piensa que no tardaran mucho. De todas maneras siempre y cuando se han felices, realmente no importa quien gane. Solo desearía que ella deje de llevar a ese monstruo que tiene por mascota al trabajo.

* * *

><p>Próximo Capítulo Vato Flaman<p>

Ojala haya sido de su agrado.

Espero sus sugerencias, críticas y demás.

Nos leemos

Darkrukia4.


	4. Vato Flaman

Este fic le pertenece a **Hi no Hime **quien me dio su permiso para traducirlo al español n.n

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>-Pensamientos sobre el Royai. Vato Flaman POV<p>

El 32% de las relaciones laborales son entre un superior y un subordinado directo. Muchas veces solo van por una aventura y se acaba una vez la pasión se ha ido. Sólo el 15% de este tipo de relaciones duran más de 6 meses, 3% duran más y se convertirán en una relación importante, 1,5% será duradera tanto que se convertirá en matrimonio. Creo que mi jefe y la teniente serán de este último caso.

No son demasiado evidentes su afectos para con lo demás, pero no pasan desapercibidos. Mientras en la oficina nosotros observamos cosas pequeñas donde se observan sus verdaderos sentimientos. Si estamos en campo es más evidente, sobre todo si uno de ellos se encuentra en peligro. Al igual que, cuando sucedió lo de General de Brigada Hughes, Furey me contó como el Coronel llegó corriendo a donde se encontraban cuando había perdido contacto con la teniente Hawkeye. Ese tipo de comportamiento es imprudente y es exactamente lo que el enemigo pretenda que uno haga.

Otra evidencia es cuando realizamos el papeleo de la oficina, ella es la encargada de realizar el trabajo de él aunque a veces ella debe tomar medidas más contundentes para que el Coronel efectué su trabajo. Por supuesto las cosas son más organizadas desde que ella dirige la oficina. Un amigo mío me conto que desde que abandonamos Central la productividad bajo un 75%. Todos sabemos que ella es la que nos mantiene alineados.

A pesar de que me quede en el Norte, los demás me cuentan lo que sucede en el Este donde estaban en misión. Havoc me conto que la Teniente acerco más su tienda a la del Coronel para estar más cerca de él. La historia oficial es para que ella pudiera protegerlo, en caso de que la necesitara. Para mí que ella se movió para estar más cerca de él. Le dije a Havoc que fueran a verlos pero no paso nada. Por lo que entiendo su relación ha sido más abierta desde el incidente de "Padre". No mucho en realidad, pero suficiente como para que los demás se han capaces de ver lo que realmente son.

Se rumora, que su amistad comenzó mucho antes de Ishbal. La última vez que estuve en Central todos fuimos a un bar después del trabajo, Hawkeye y Rebecca Catalina estaban conversando de un estudiante que tuvo su padre. Al parecer, esa fue la razón por la que se unió al ejército. Si eso es cierto podría explicar su familiaridad desde el principio. Todos pensaron que era debido a que trabajaron juntos desde Ishbal, pero tal vez había algo más.

Recuerdo nuestra primera misión, estábamos persiguiendo a unos falsificadores a las afueras de Central, Hawkeye fue colocada en los arboles para observar los falsificadores y tratar de burlarlos al camuflarse. Furey estaba trabajando en la parte de radio, Havoc, Breda y yo, junto con otros estábamos atentos para cualquier eventualidad y el Coronel para terminar el trabajo.

Todo se mostraba normal, excepto para el jefe. Uno de los falsificadores tenia un detector automático, algo que jamás habíamos visto llevando a una antorcha detectaron a la teniente pero sus habilidades para cubrirse no lograron verla, al no encontrar nada se acercaron a los arbustos prendiéndole fuego, en ese momento entramos en pánico porque veíamos todo en llamas temiendo que la teniente saliera lastimada.

Recuerdo la mirada del coronel tenia miedo en sus ojos. Entonces de la nada Mustang entro en acción y utilizo su alquimia para controlar las llamas. Luego hizo una escalera para sacar a la Teniente quien se encontraba inconsciente. Lo que me sorprendió fue que él no permitió que le sucediera algo a ella. Fue cuando me di cuenta que había algo entre ellos.

La relación entre el Coronel Mustang y la Teniente Hawkeye es bastante compleja, pero sería un tonto si esto no se llamará amor. Todos esperamos que no haya leyes de ante-fraternización, para celebrar. Yo creo que cuando realmente llegue aquel momento. Será todo un espectáculo que no nos podemos perder.

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo Rebecca Catalina.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos leemos

Darkrukia4


	5. Rebecca Catalina

Este fic le pertenece a **Hi no Hime **quien me dio su permiso para traducirlo al español n.n

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>-Pensamientos sobre el Royai. Rebecca Catalina POV<p>

Es seguro decir que Riza Hawkeye es mi mejor amiga, y así ha sido desde que estábamos en la Academia, por eso lo que más quiero es su felicidad. Estoy un poco celosa por que encontró un chico guapo y poderoso bueno un poco. Una vez sepas la historia completa, te das cuentas que no hay nada que hacer con esos dos, son el uno para el otro. No sé si creer en almas gemelas, pero verlos juntos es suficiente, incluso los mismos cínicos lo creen. Asegurarse de que no ser tan evidentes para la mayoría, pero lo puedo ver, y sé que otras personas también los ven.

Cuando estábamos en la Academia entre los estudiantes hablaban bastante de sus familiares. Bueno, no realmente, ella no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hizo siempre fue refriéndose a su familia de manera educada sin entrar en detalles. Las cosas fueron difíciles para ella en ese entonces, ya que durante el primer año compartíamos el pequeño cuartel con 37 personas, todas éramos niñas. Teníamos un espacio cerrado para nosotras, por ende no había mucha privacidad. Fue entonces cuando decidió contarme su secreto. Yo estaba tan sorprendida que quería aprender de él, pero también sabía que era importante así debía evitar que alguien se enterar de aquel secreto. Ella me dijo que la única persona que podía descifrarlo era el aprendiz de su padre unos años más tarde me enteré quien era esa persona y de nuevo quede como una estatua.

Riza se unió al ejército sólo para proteger aquel hombre, y protegerlo es lo que ha hecho. Ella ha estado a su lado desde el final de la guerra en Ishbal, hasta que el Fuhrer la asignara como su asistente. Pero tan pronto termino todo lo del Día Prometido, estaba de vuelta con él, incluso cuando estaban en el hospital. Fui a visitarla, pero él también estaba ahí. Vi la mirada en sus ojos cuando el Coronel pregunto ¿Quién estaba ahí? Ella estaba devastada. Sólo tomo un momento para darme cuenta que ella sentía que le había fallado.

Luego volví a visitarla la vista del Coronel había sido restaurada milagrosamente, y fue como si ella estuviera viva de nuevo. De esta manera Riza regreso a estar a tres pasos detrás de él.

Jean me comento que ahora estaban más cerca que antes, eso es posible. Digo que ahora son más predecibles que antes, pensé que ellos se volverían así. O ¿qué seria mejor? No sé, supongo que si están más cerca, ella va ser feliz entonces.

Me gustaría que se dieran prisa y puedan aclarar su asunto, pero no lo hacen por las leyes de anti-fraternización, pero sé que el viejo Grumman piensa deshacerse de ellas, por el único deseo de ver a su nieta feliz. Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía una nieta y miren quien resulto ser, ahora toca esperar a que se deshagan de esas molestar leyes, entonces será cuestión de tiempo para que oigamos campanas de boda. Y yo seré la dama de honor y todo el sabe que la dama de honor tiene el derecho de hacer la elección del padrino. Jajajaja no puedo esperar. Es mejor que escoja algún hombre bueno, aunque es probable que se Jean o alguno de los chicos del equipo de Mustang. Oh bueno, tal vez sea Jean, que no está nada mal.

* * *

><p>Próximo Capítulo Maria Ross<p>

Espero les haya gustado. Agradezco un review =)

Nos leemos.

Darkrukia4


End file.
